Wasted
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: Based on the song by Carrie Underwood. They didn't want to waste their life. No matter how much they loved each other, it just wouldn't work, so they had to move on.


Hmm..well..it's not my best story..but I think it's okay. The ending is pretty sad. If you haven't notice I like writing Tragedy. I'm going to be writing a lot of oneshotsbefore my Sequel to Countdown which will be out next week. Anways, here's my short oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not know Instant Star...YET!

* * *

She stared out the back door with her suitcases by her side. She was so scared to leave, that she was making a mistake, but their marriage just wasn't the same anymore. Everything was going wrong. They would fight constantly so she was going to leave in the middle of the night while he was sleeping. She just stared out the door.

_Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it_

The tears started to come and she looked back. She turned around thinking that she couldn't do it, but she stopped. She cried even more as she picked up her suitcase. She took a step out the door and just kept on walking not looking back..

_For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna take it_

She didn't want to waste her time anymore, or waste her life. No matter how much she loved him, it just wouldn't work. She had to move on, no matter how hard it is.

_I don't wanna spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

He woke up the next morning and found the note she left saying that she was sorry but it just wasn't working out. Tears started to form and the pain started to become worse. So he went to the cabinet next to the sink and got out the bottle of whisky and drank the whole thing. He just kept drinking bottle after bottle over the lost of her. But it never took the pain away.

_Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain_

He knew this wasn't working and it wouldn't bring her back. So he got up and went to the sink and poured all of the bottles down the drain. He had to face the truth. She wasn't coming back. He had to stop looking at the past and go for the future.

_So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it._

He didn't want to waste his time anymore, or waste his life. No matter how much he loved her, it just wouldn't work. He had to move on, no matter how hard it is.

_Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted_

They would never see each other again. At least, that's what they thought. They had gotten use to life without each other. But things still weren't going as great as planned. He walked down the street looking at his shoes when he bumped into a stranger. He said sorry and tried to see who it was. Her face was masked by the darkness of the night, but he could see blue. Blue pools and he knew who it was. He kept on walking thinking that she didn't know who he was until he could hear her whisper his name. He looked back and she looked straight at him. Both shared a faint smile and he watched her go into her car and drive off as he went back home.

_She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while_

They didn't want to waste their time anymore, or waste their life. No matter how much they love each other, it wouldn't work. They had to move on, no matter how hard it was.

_Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted_

* * *

Yea...sad but happy ending...I changed that ending exactly 13 times. Trust me...I counted. Again, not one of my best...butthat's okay. It's late andI'm tired. Anways, leave your reviews! 


End file.
